


Wall of Lies

by Miraculous_Voltron



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Poems [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Not really Ladynoir, Poetry, but they are the only two people hinted at in this, poem, seen from chat's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Voltron/pseuds/Miraculous_Voltron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem.</p><p>It's written from Chat's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall of Lies

Your eyes are stunning blue,  
You hair is dark as night,  
Who’s under that mask,  
Behind the wall of lies?

You save this town from hate,  
You save me from my bad lucks fate,  
Your lips I want to kiss,  
But no matter what,  
I’ll miss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr: Miraculoustrash


End file.
